Blood Pact
Category:Guides Each Avatar has a set of Blood Pacts exclusive to that Avatar while summoned. They are triggered by the Summoner at the cost of his or her MP. These include damaging and/or debilitating physical abilities (a few of which may be Skillchained), Elemental Magic (which may be Magic Bursted), or valuable support abilities not found elsewhere. The Blood Pact ability has a 60 sec. recast timer which can be shortened or lengthened by equipping certain weapons and armor. When Summoners use the ability Astral Flow, an additional class of Blood Pact abilities become available for the duration of its effect. These abilities will consume all of the Summoner's remaining MP in order to inflict massive AOE damage. * Blood Pact Delay - equipment has a hard cap of -15 seconds, for a minimum blood pact timer of 45 seconds. * See Calculating Blood Pact Damage for more information on how Blood Pact damage is calculated. *Blood Pact will receive different effects when the value added by equipment or merit points exceeds the skill cap for that level. **Players can experience increased accuracy when using Blood Pact: Rage or lengthened effect durations when using Blood Pact: Ward. The length of the duration increased varies depending on which Blood Pact is used. **A player whose summoning magic skill is lower than the skill cap will not experience any penalties, such as a decrease in accuracy or shortened effect durations. *Players will also experience increases in summoning skill when using the Blood Pact: Rage and Blood Pact: Ward pet commands. * CTR+B or ALT+B is the shortcut to the pet command window. (Only if you have a pet out.) ** /pet "blood pact" In the tables below: *'Attribute' column indicates the attribute associated with that blood pact. It can have an elemental attribute that can be used in a skillchain. It can have a magic attribute, which uses up your avatar's TP when used, and can be used in a Magic Burst. Or It can have none at at all. *'Type' column indicates the melee damage type type of damage bonus the Blood Pact delivers (blank is a magical effect). The normal attacks are all Hand-to-Hand. **'H' = Hand-to-Hand: ***+25% Magic Pots, Corses ***+12.5% Skeletons **'B' = Blunt: ***+50% Magic Pots ***+25% Skeletons ***-50% Ghosts **'S' = Slashing: ***+12.5% Hounds, Doomed ***-25% Rocs, Ghosts, Skeletons, Slimes **'P' = Piercing: ***+25% Birds, Rocs, Bees, Bat Trios, Flies, Giant Bats, Mandragora, Puk, Colibri ***-25% Corses, Ghosts, Slimes ***-50% Skeletons Astral Flow Blood Pacts *These Blood Pacts may only be used when the two-hour ability Astral Flow is active. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts will consume all of the Summoner's MP when used. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts require a minimum of an MP amount equal to twice the Summoner's level in order to use them. :('''Example:' A Level 20 Summoner requires a minimum of 40 MP to use an Astral Flow Blood Pact.)'' *Contrary to popular belief, the power of Astral Flow Blood Pacts are not altered by the amount of MP they consume. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts can be Magic Bursted, but do not use TP. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts are Rage commands. Blood Pact Color Codes: Carbuncle Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Fenrir Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Ifrit Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Titan Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Leviathan Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Garuda Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Shiva Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Ramuh Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} Diabolos Blood Pacts |width="20%" valign="top"| |} External links * The Summoner's Compilation of Blood Pact Info (KillingIfrit)